


Friends

by Readerstories



Series: Greg Lestrade x reader [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 05:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6106894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can I please have a Greg Lastrade one. Were the reader is comforting him after his divorce became they were life time best friends and they had to stay that way because Greg got married. Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friends

Knocking on the door, you shuffle your feet and rearrange the shopping bags in your hands, trying your hardest not to drop them. You hope he’ll be quick to the door, or else the bags might rip open. A few minutes pass, then you hear someone behind the door. It opens, revealing a man with bags under his eyes and rumpled clothes. You don’t even bother saying hi, and neither does he. You just brush past him and into the kitchen. It’s a mess, but you push some things off the countertop and into the sink to make room for the bags. You hear him behind you, but you ignore him and instead begin to empty the bags, filling up his fridge. There’s not much in there, so everything goes in with ease. Only when you are done, do you turn to look at him. He’s leaning into the doorway, arms crossed, face filled with something you can’t really place.

“Honestly Lestrade, you should take better take care of yourself! You look like shite.”

“Don’t call me that, it’s enough that one of my friends do.” You throw your hands up in the air, frustrated.

“Whatever  **Greg** , my point still stands! You should take a long shower, eat and then sleep!” Greg uncrosses his arms and walks closer.

“Don’t tell me what to do! You weren’t there when she left!”

“That is because you didn’t let me! I had to find out about your divorce through your colleagues! I went to visit you at the station, and they said you had taken a week of due to ‘family matters’. I had to threaten one of them by saying I would staple his hand to his thigh if he didn’t say anything for anyone to tell me what is really was!” 

“I didn’t want you to know!”

“Well I wanted to know!”

“Why?!”

“Because I care, you moron! I even love you, and you know that, but you keep conveniently forgetting it!”  At this, Greg looks taken aback. He steps back a few steps and you sigh. You open your arms, making it obvious want you want. After just a few seconds Greg complies, hugging you close. You start stroking his back, he buries his head into your shoulder and you feel your shoulder getting damp. He shakes, so you start rocking slowly back and forth.  After almost ten minutes, he stops shaking, so you stop too. He looks up at you eyes red and puffy, but with a small smile around his mouth.

“Thank you.” You smile at him, raising a hand up to stroke his hair.

“Nothing to thank me for. Now let me make some food for you; you need to get some nourishment into you.” You kiss his cheek before letting go. He sits down on one of the kitchen chairs while you go over to the cabinets, starting to pull out pots and pans. He seems content watching you, so you let him. He himself is just glad you are here, and secretly hopes you will stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Putting all my work from my tumblr on here as well.


End file.
